


Black Paladin Zarkon AU Chronology

by Cutekittenlady



Series: Black Paladin Zarkon AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutekittenlady/pseuds/Cutekittenlady
Summary: Everything single installation of the Black Paladin Zarkon AU in their chronological order.





	Black Paladin Zarkon AU Chronology

A complete chronological guide to the Black Paladin Zarkon AU series installments.

Guide to multichapter installments:  
[WCHB - "What Could Have Been"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392920/chapters/33236787)  
[PtT - "Passing the Torch"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840609/chapters/42097832)

 

**INDEX:**

  * [Happy News (WCHB)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392920/chapters/33236787)
  * [Gift Giving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432033/chapters/35820156)
  * [Midnight Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608365)
  * [Lions and Lambs (WCHB)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392920/chapters/33236853#workskin)
  * [Gen-et-icks (WCHB)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392920/chapters/33236886#workskin)
  * [Pranks (WCHB)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392920/chapters/33236913#workskin)
  * [Lance connects with Blue (PtT)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840609/chapters/42097832)
  * [Keith connects with Red (PtT)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840609/chapters/42318833#workskin)
  * [Keith and Allura bond (PtT)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840609/chapters/43443857)
  * [Fever Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429288)
  * [Lotor's 12th birthday (Gift Giving final chapter)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432033/chapters/45966751)
  * [Lotor comforts Narti (WCHB)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392920/chapters/42715697)
  * [Hunk connects with Yellow (PtT)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840609/chapters/42550235#workskin)
  * [Lance and Blaytz (WCHB)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392920/chapters/35519649#workskin)




End file.
